A social network service is an online service, platform or site that facilitates the building and maintenance of social relations among individuals. Each member of a social network service maintains a profile with user information and user posts, which may be comments, photographs, videos, endorsements and the like. The posts may be from the user and/or individuals that the user is affiliated with in the social network. In this way, social network sites allow users to share ideas, activities, events and interests with affiliated individuals.
Privacy is a growing concern with social networks. Information posted by a user or an affiliated individual may be distasteful or become outdated. The user may desire to restrict access to certain information on their profile while allowing access to other information. While most social networks have configurable privacy control settings, such privacy control settings may be hard to find and in many instances they are confusing, resulting in an unintended access to information. Given that users are generally able to see all of the content that they have contributed to their profile, it can be difficult to determine what content is visible to others and what is visible only to the user.
Accordingly, improved techniques for controlling social network profile access are desirable.